


bad at things

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: nayeon is literally home for twenty minutes when momo bursts through her through her bedroom door. "i did something stupid," she wails.nayeon is usually the one that panics. mostly? it's momo that screws up this time.





	bad at things

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous, who requested 'momo/nayeon + college' and when I saw this "got drunk and sent a sexy naked pic to my ex but I sent it to you instead by mistake!" prompt, it was hard to resist.
> 
> Also? I really love these two.

-

 

 

 

 

nayeon is literally home for twenty minutes when momo bursts through her through her bedroom door.

"i did something _stupid_ ," she wails. like actually wails. enters a decibel range that nayeon is super confused about. and she's the music student. 

but nayeon re-approaches the moment. breathes. grips the t-shirt that she was in the middle of changing out of. her brow furrows. she watches momo drop into her bed, groaning into her mess of pillows. logically, her brain would move on into dating territory, or the fact that momo has played this weird game of tag with her ex-girlfriend over the last three months. because that's what the two of them apparently do.

"you're not pregnant," nayeon says. chokes back a laugh when momo looks up from the pillow and straight _glares_ at her. nayeon shrugs back. "i mean, there's that. we have rent and cable to pay for."

"you're so not helping."

momo drops her face back into the pillows. sure, she has no concept of personal space. being roommates for three years still feels like day one. it's a little more complicated than that; the nuances of having FEELINGS for the girl you live with is really, really messy and nayeon would rather not get into it. just so you know, it's there and definitely hasn't gone away.

nayeon just doesn't do complicated. at all.

"so what did you do?" she asks, sighing. resignation tastes a little bitter. she sits on the edge of her bed. "it's nothing that i should worry about, right? like apartment related?" nayeon smooths a hand over the plane of momo's back. "because then i'd have to kill you. and honestly? finding a new roommate would take a lot of effort."

momo makes a noise into the pillow again. something akin to a muffled scream. nayeon bites back a laugh. watches as momo lifts her head and fumbles for her phone. she hesitates and nayeon catches it. which is weird. momo isn't the type to hesitate. she's more like a do it with gusto sort of person. damn the consequences. it's annoying; nayeon constantly worries that she's going to have to pick her up at the hospital. or, you know, jail.

and then momo thrusts her phone into her hand.

"you can't laugh."

"i won't," nayeon tries and soothes. she glances down at the locked screen. shrugs too. "why would i laugh?"

a pretty blush settles across her cheeks. "you... haven't checked your phone," momo says slowly. "at all?"

"i'm confused," nayeon says. she blinks. "you said you did something stupid. what does it have to do with my phone?"

"you haven't checked your phone," momo repeats.

nayeon's mental check list is this: no jail, no hospital visits, and the apartment isn't burned down, so that's good. momo didn't set her homework on fire. and neither jeongyeon nor chaeyoung are in the apartment, trying to steal their playstation _and_ all their alcohol. it's stupid, but it's here go-to. worst case scenarios, she even thinks.

but she looks back down at momo's phone in her hand. the locked screen is a picture of their group hike a couple of weeks ago. she blinks. looks back at momo. then turns and reaches for her bag.

"i never check my phone after class," she says slowly. momo groans again and drops her face back into her pillows. nayeon ignores her, picking up the phone. "did you send me a virus?"

" _no_." the muffled reply is a little heavy.

it seems logical: open phone, see the text message bubble, open text, call it a day. and it's also normal, given that nayeon swears that momo confesses to her ex on a bi-weekly schedule, or what seems to be a bi-weekly schedule. there's a part of nayeon that is jealous. because, you know, FEELINGS. but she channels that part into the better person. or an idiot, depending on how you're looking at it.

"i'm reading it," she sings. sighs because drunken poetry has never been her thing. she pats momo on the head. "it can't be that bad."

"it _can_!" the muffled counterpoint is definitely a yell. momo's fingers curl into fists. "it's so, so, so dumb."

nayeon narrows her eyes. then shakes her head. what else can she do? yell? they're friends. momo pays rent on time. does the dishes. cleans the bathroom on alternating weeks. like, it can't really be that serious. or it can be and nayeon just doesn't have the energy to panic. there's that too.

"okay." she pauses. moves her hand from momo's head. "ready?"

there's a strangled cry. one that she ignores because, of course, there are six missed texts from momo. nayeon blinks. they're from yesterday, last night actually, and she can't remember why she missed them. exams were today, she reminds herself. she had to work. there was that too. and like a series of unfortunate events, she reads the first one.

"where's the toilet paper?" nayeon snorts. "except it's toe- _let_ and i'm guessing this is why i found chaeyoung's bra on the door knob this morning."

"it was tequila."

"you're a _mess_."

nayeon blinks. she scrolls through the next message bubble. which shouldn't be called a bubble. more like an exercise in bad judgment. somehow she goes from nayeon to mina and there's a lot of words about their relationship, their fifth or sixth breakup because momo is messy and mina is not. there's something about dishtowels - but that's definitely for her and it makes nayeon sigh because whatever.

"this isn't that bad," nayeon puts the phone down. "honestly, confessing to her with dishtowels isn't the end of the world."

momo turns. her arm skews over her eyes and she rests on her back. "you haven't seen the photo yet," she says quietly.

and then that happens.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

they met at a party. mutuals, when momo tells the story. _destiny!_ when jeongyeon tells it. but her best friend is obnoxious.

sure, they were both drunk. it was a party. what else is there to do? and while nayeon was trying desperately to avoid drinking anymore, momo had grabbed her to tell her that she would totally be her roommate. because her roommate was a horrible person and wouldn't let her have a dog.

"they have no soul," nayeon had said seriously. like really, really seriously. then momo had linked her arm through hers. and that was that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(the rest is a lot messier. because momo had been in one of nayeon's classes. a supplementary literature class. the classics. and she was such a walking trope. after the third or fifth someone called her _the hot girl_ and she very nearly turned and punch the guy in the face. because it's 2017, bruh. or something like that.

the truth though? it goes a little something like: nayeon might have already been a little in love with her, even though that's crazy, even though there is no such thing as love at first sight. because she definitely doesn't believe in that, or destiny, or anything of the things that may or may not be attached to all the cliches. but something was different with momo. _is_ different with momo. and the truth is that nayeon already knew she was doomed.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

except that there is a naked picture of momo staring back at her.

it takes her a minute. actually more than a minute. scratch that, time itself seems like it's stopped and taken her out of her body. to watch the entire moment. she is freakishly aware of herself in that moment: her heart pounding, her palms sweaty enough to fumble and grip the phone. the jeongyeon in her head is like, "this is the best worst case scenario _ever_." and that's equally as obnoxious as her destiny tirades.

so she tries the practical approach.

"so," she starts slowly, "this is for mina, right?" and it's really next to impossible for her to ignore the slight curve of momo's hip. her heart is in her throat. "and you sent this to me?"

momo looks devastated. but nayeon can't take her eyes off the photo. this is a problem.

"it's not a big deal." her mouth shifts into something firm. she tosses the phone into the bed. tries not to think about the dip between momo's breasts. because that, well, is totally not important. "it's not like i haven't seen you naked." lame, nayeon tells herself. _lame_. she reaches forward to pat momo on the head again. "remember that time we had no shower curtain?"

"yeah," momo sighs. still doesn't look at her. her mouth is trembling. "but that was more like we had to. and i wasn't trying to sleep with you?"

" _thanks_ ," nayeon mutters.

"no, no -"

it's a little too late. nayeon stands and reaches for the energy drink she bought on her way home. there is a pile of books waiting for her anyway. not that momo not wanting to sleep with her is anything special. she's petty enough to say something like _i don't want to sleep with you either_. except that's not true. more on the level of bold faced lie, actually.

before she says anything, momo is wrapping her arms around her waist. she is breathing into her hair.

"don't be mad," she mumbles.

nayeon drops a hand over momo's arm. "i'm not bad," she says calmly.

"yes you are," momo replies. shoots back too. her mouth goes from her hair to her shoulder. she's got a few more inches over nayeon. "you have that face," she insists. "i know you're mad at me."

"this is really dumb," nayeon says. out loud too. she tries to untangle from momo. but her arms are locked around her waist. "it's mostly dumb that you sent a naked picture to your ex."

"i _didn't_. i sent it to you!"

"almost did. whatever." she peels out underneath from momo's arms. "you're lucky that you talk to me more on a daily basis, drunk texting included." and she's petty too, "nothing as exciting as a naked picture though."

momo has the audacity to look hurt. her expression folds and she more than just shuts down, she pulls back and crosses her arms against her chest. her features darken. she looks disappointed and sad. nayeon feels the guilt rise almost instantly. knots in her stomach. sweaty palms. a healthy dose of panic. fact: nayeon never does well when someone is mad at her.

but momo beats her to the door. doesn't turn.

"i'm sorry," she says, and nayeon feels like an ass.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the naked picture gets deleted. it takes awhile; nayeon is thrusted into a haze of embarrassed fascination. reminds herself that if she wants to see momo naked, she wants momo to want to _let_ her see her naked, so none of this is going to work for her at all. it's all fragmented anyway; she spends her night thinking about that slight curve of momo's hips, the plane of her breasts, and gives herself the best orgasm of her life with just her fingertips and the radio to hide the strangled sounds from the back of her throat.

"heard you were an ass," jeongyeon greets her cheerfully. the next night, as the two of them wait to share the elevator to the apartment. "she didn't mean to, you know."

nayeon rolls her eyes. thinks about taking the stairs to be spiteful. "you all need to lay off the alcohol. it's not good for you. or your skin."

" _that's_ what you have to say?"

"yes." nayeon's reply is prim. she just notices the shopping back in jeongyeon's hand. wonders if she should have gone to jihyo's to study. because there is no way that the bag isn't filled with terrible snacks and a bottle of whatever's cheapest in the liquor store. "you guys might burn down the apartment next. and pretty sure our landlord will not be happy."

the elevator arrives. jeongyeon holds it for her with some dramatic flair. mostly, she's just trying to be obnoxious. nayeon isn't in the mood; she doesn't like fighting with momo, even though this wasn't a fight, although if it is, it still feels weird and dumb. momo is a constant and as terrifyingly involved in her life that is, fighting that has never been her strongest suit.

"so, like, you going to tell her?"

"that i'm sorry?" nayeon leans against the elevator wall. sighs too. "probably."

"you should," jeongyeon fidgets next to her. "i recommend it."

nayeon raises an eyebrow. "like how you and chaeyoungie talk everything - and by everything, i mean nothing."

"low blow."

jeongyeon is bright red. glares at nayeon, who only shrugs. dishing it is easier anyway. the elevator does stop. she lets jeongyeon off first. then stops her. grabs her wrist, her mouth pursed.

"did you know -"

"that it was for mina?" jeongyeon scoffs. "yes." she shakes her head. "and it really wasn't about that." the other girl hesitates. "look," jeongyeon says. "in a roundabout way, just think of it as it supposed to have - what i mean is..." jeongyeon groans and rubs her eyes. "your stupid feelings aren't one-sided," she says quickly. "and momo wasn't thinking about..."

"you're not making any sense," she says dryly.

jeongyeon sighs. she shoves the bag of things into nayeon's hand. "you two need to figure it out," she says.

and when they enter the apartment, there is music already going. it's not just chaeyoung, it's a bunch of girls in the room, girls that she's immediately recognizes from the arts program at school. she ends up waving with surprise at jihyo and tzuyu in the corner, spots sansa and jieqiong huddled on their couch with nayoung overseeing their conversation.

"is mina here?" nayeon yells and at that moment, music comes blaring through the apartment. she hits jeongyeon's arm. "is _mina_ here?" she asks again. is mostly annoyed. between the yelling and the fact that there's now what looks like a party happening, she feels like she's going to loose her mind. fast.

on cue, chaeyoung appears. "they disappeared with chips into momo's bedroom." she shares a look with jeongyeon. then reaches for nayeon, patting her shoulder. "sorry unnie," she says. "we should have told you -"

"just try not to kill each other and make me take you to the emergency room," she mutters. grabs a handful of chips and a beer. even though she has no appetite or interest in drinking.

when she sees that jeongyeon has abandoned her, she shrugs. waves off jihyo and drops her bag by the door. maybe she'll change. maybe she'll come back out and force herself to have a good time. but just as she opens her bedroom door to drop off the rest of her things, momo's door opens and both mina and momo stumble out with wrinkled clothes and messy hair. mina is startled to see her, momo won't meet her gaze.

here's the thing: nayeon is not good at feelings, is usually the one that panics, like _fucking_ panics, to the point where self-doubt induces her into levels of crazy that she would rather not talk about. she's come to terms with that. knows and admits to her pettiness and the way that she views the world, dark corners and all. something changes. changes the moment she meets momo's wide-eyed expression. changes the moment mina murmurs something with a weak smile and excuses herself, just as the music gets louder.

"you're back together."

it's not a question. momo stares at her. a glass breaks in the kitchen and jeongyeon is yelling at someone behind her. more people probably. because the door is opening and closing.

"no!" momo yells. "we were just talking."

"i don't believe you." her voice is even. momo takes a step closer. nayeon's abandoned her beer to the floor. "this is like you double-cleaning the bathroom. you're back together."

"we were talking before the party and feel asleep. she had an early class this morning and i didn't sleep," momo insists. her dark hair falls across her eyes. she reaches for nayeon too. her fingers curl around her wrist too. "i'm an idiot," momo admits. "and she told me so."

"good to know," nayeon mutters. bitterly too.

she moves to turn, to see who is in the apartment, maybe to grab someone for a makeout or two or ten, but momo refuses to let go of her wrist and her grip is definitely tightening.

"mina and i," momo begins. drags nayeon back. closer to the wall. someone makes the lights flicker. "we're good for one thing," momo says. "and that one thing has lost... look," she mumbles. "sex is sex and i don't want to have sex with mina because it feels weird and has felt weird for a really long time, especially since you're next door to me and you're like _ridiculously_ pretty and maybe i subconsciously sent you the photo even though that was getting _way_ ahead of myself. because i don't even know if you like me like that and that is driving -"

it may have been the worst confession ever. or least the first worst confession that nayeon has heard in a really long time. she stares at momo. hears words. blinks and then the next thing she feels is herself kissing momo. it's an insane amount of pent up rage, not just pent up rage, but frustration and jealousy that an accidental naked photo would make her this _crazy_. it doesn't matter if it was for mina, but really for her or anything in between because momo's mouth is hot, wet, and pliant against hers and that's all she can even think about.

they stumble back against her bedroom door, stumbling back harder as it swings open and they land against the wall. momo sinks her teeth into nayeon's lip and she hisses, her hips arching forward into momo's. she wants to say things like _i saw you_ or better yet, no one else gets to see you. because it's back to reality of her hips, the skin she hasn't touched yet, the skin that she's wanted to touch and wanted _definitely_ fantasized more than she's cared to admit.

"don't send anymore pictures," she orders against momo's mouth. pulls her fingers through the loops of her jeans. they twist and nayeon presses momo into the wall, cupping her hip. "i don't care if you send them to me," she breathes. "but that's it."

"didn't think you'd be this possessive," momo laughs. then turns her head, dropping it to the crook of nayeon's throat. she bites lightly at the skin. "i like it," she breathes.

"you're a jerk."

what remains is this: momo's mouth is both messy and perfect, just as much as it is against her skin and back on her mouth; there are things that she finds out that she likes the most too. she likes that momo bites. she likes that momo digs her fingers into her butt and that she tells her in her ear "let's kick everyone out..." because she wants to drop between nayeon's legs and make all of this insanely impossible to come back from.

everything is too fast. maybe just fast enough. in between, nayeon may or may not loose her t-shirt too. it's fine because jeongyeon is in her kitchen making out with chaeyoung again and there's about five drinking games happening on their floor. momo still turns them again and nayeon hooks a leg around her thigh. to keep her close, of course.

nayeon still takes the last word. "just be stupid with me," she says.


End file.
